


To Die For

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Father!Bunny, Feels, Gen, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Pooka Kit Jack, Pooka kit!Jack, Pooka!Jack, Sad, Stampede scene, The Lion King AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo
Summary: He'd only been practicing his thumping.  His little back feet pounding firmly into the earth, trying to call the magic that his Papa possessed to create a tunnel of his own.  Then something happened.  The earth beneath him was cracking and shaking, the whole warren was rumbling with a fierce Earthquake.A take on the stampede scene from The Lion King.





	To Die For

To someone as small as Jack, the world seemed to be ending. Years before he had been born, the Guardians had defeated a great enemy, the Boogeyman. For many nights while he was tucked into bed, he would be told this story on countless occasions because it was his favorite. Everything seemed well and safe when the story ended, the Guardians always won the fight and his Papa was the best of them of course, at least in Jack’s eyes. E. Aster Bunnymund was a great warrior after all and Jack strived to be like him. His papa saved people and looked after kids, including himself. Jack’s origin was a more difficult story for the young kit to understand. Father Time had accidentally gone through a long lost wrinkle in time and had brought back a single Pookan kit from the time of the fall of the Pookan race. Not knowing how to care for such a small delicate being, naturally, Father Time turned the then newborn kit over to Aster, who gladly took the kit in and raised him as his own. 

Jack never dreamed that the Guardians and his papa could be defeated, but here he was, the poor kit running and bounding as fast as his little paws could carry him. He'd only been practicing his thumping. His little back feet pounding firmly into the earth, trying to call the magic that his Papa possessed to create a tunnel of his own. Then something happened. The earth beneath him was cracking and shaking, the whole warren was rumbling with a fierce Earthquake. Little did the kit know, Pitch’s nightmares infested the ground beneath the Warren, causing it to shake and break open in various areas. At first, Jack had been in the Burrow with Aster to wait it out, but it soon became clear to the older Pooka that the burrow would cave if they stayed any longer. Bunny had picked up Jack by his scruff and carried him out, loping on all fours as they made their way through the Warren. Creating a tunnel to escape wasn’t an option since the underground was flooded with nightmares, but if they could escape through the last entry tunnel that hadn’t collapsed yet, they had a chance of getting out alive and finding safety. 

When part of the Earth had opened up beneath them, Aster had nudged Jack forward and told him to make a run for the tunnel while he stayed behind to fight off a few surfacing Nightmares, and so that’s where Jack was, the small kit panting as he ran with all his might, leaping over cracks and trying his best to keep his balance as the ground shook and trembled. The earth beneath his paws was falling away and the ground was dipping and he panted, struggling to try and find solid ground and run up the growing slope of collapsing Earth. He dug in his little claws, giving a cry as a patch of grass slipped out from under his back feet and he felt himself slip, the slope becoming too steep for him. “Ah!” He chirped in fright, clinging to the dirt but suddenly there was a rush above him and he was snatched up by his scruff, the kit gasping as his Papa plucked him up and charged up the collapsing slope with strong strides. Jack watched wide-eyed, he could see the remaining tunnel at the top of the slop, they were nearly there! 

Jack tried to turn his head, looking to find that most of the nightmares were retreating back into a dark hole at the center of the large dip in the earth and that they were leaving, but the slopes around the crater-like hole were still collapsing. Jack lifted his eyes again and dared himself to smile, they were going to make it, they were almost at the top! Suddenly he felt them slip as Aster growled and struggled to keep his footing as the steep slope of crumbling earth beneath them started to slide and slip down. Feeling he was losing his grip, Aster swung his head and released Jack’s scruff, tossing the kit up onto the safe grassy ledge before digging in his claws and trying to pull himself up. Jack righted himself and looked over the edge, eyes wide and the little kit reached out a tiny paw, trying to reach Aster. 

“Papa!” He chirped, watching anxiously as Aster grunted and fought against the earth that crumbled and cracked beneath him and he gained a few steps, so close to the top. “Jack! Don’t lean t’ close to tha edge!” He warned, still more concerned about his kit even as he struggled to gain ground, his paws muddy and slipping but the slope was too steep and it was now nearly a sheer drop. There was a moment when they locked eyes, wide green meeting frightened blue before suddenly the side of the slope broke off completely and Aster leaped with what strength he had left and pushed Jack away so he wouldn’t fall. “Papa!” Jack yelped as he was tossed back and there was a great noise as the dirt and side of the slope collapsed and plummeted into the cavern below, bringing Aster with it. 

“NO!” Jack screamed as he reached the edge and watched as Aster and the wall of earth landed with a loud, heavy impact that caused a thick cloud of dust to burst from the crash. Moments later, Jack was struggling to find a way down the slope, knowing he should listen and run to the exit tunnel, but he couldn’t leave his Papa. He slipped down the slope and lost balance, grunting as he tumbled and rolled a bit before finally landing in a heap at the bottom. He yelped softly and slowly pushed himself up, coughing from the dust before he lifted his ears and stayed very quiet. The whole Warren had fallen into silence, the Earth having become still once the nightmares had left. He blinked and his nose twitched as he tried to see through the thick cloud of dust and he loped forward on all fours, limping slightly from his fall but he didn’t slow down. He looked around, ears swiveling. “Papa?” He called, his voice echoing in the cavern before he coughed again from the dust. “Papa!” He cried again and leapt forward some more, pausing when the dust cleared a little and he saw a heap of grey fur. 

Jack stopped and stared for a moment, a frightened look coming over him as his ears slowly lowered and his tail tucked under before he loped closer, sniffing the air a bit as he neared Aster’s body. He took a few steps, staring at his Papa, finding him horribly still and face void of any expression. It was almost as if he were asleep. “...Papa?” He called softly at first with a faint smile, as if Aster was pulling his leg. But when he got no reply, Jack’s smile fell and he tilted his head as he took another step closer. He didn’t like this game. “Papa...c’mon…” He called, frowning when he received no response again and so he stepped up to Aster’s face and ducked his head, pressing up against the larger Pooka’s muzzle to try and get him to lift his head/ “You gotta get up…” He whimpered, but when Jack slowly pulled back, Aster’s muzzle lowered back to the dirt. Jack’s eyes widened and he felt tears gather in his eyes. “Papa…” He whined, whimpering as panic and realization started to overcome him and Jack lifted his paws to Aster’s shoulder and gave him a few shakes. “We gotta go to the Pole…” He pleaded but Aster continued to lie there. 

Jack’s breath caught in his throat and he leapt to the other side of Aster’s head and gently bit his long ear and gave a few tugs, something he knew Aster responded to even when sleeping deeply, but still, Aster didn’t move. He hadn’t even flinched. Jack gasped, a soft sob bubbling up from his chest as he released his Papa’s ear and backed up in shock, the little kit trembling and wide-eyed. Desperately he looked around, wanting to see the Guardians show up to help. He leapt forward and swiveled his ears. “Help!” He cried, his voice echoing. “Somebody!” He pleaded, wanting to see North, Tooth...Sandy...even the yetis or the eggs. “Anybody…” He whimpered, his voice dying in his throat as he curled over. “Help…” He whimpered, a few sobs shaking his small frame. He turned then, tears slipping down the short fur on his face as he stared wide-eyed at Aster’s body and slowly approached. He sniffled and whined softly, the noise heartbroken and desperate, the noise of a kit wanting their parent. He nosed under Aster’s limp arm and chirped for his Papa, snuggling close to his chest and tucking his head under Aster’s chin and with tears slipping down his face, closed his eyes and rubbed his head under Aster’s chin, wanting his scent. He burrowed against Aster then and laid there, whimpering for his Papa and crying softly. 

It had been mere moments before a dark figure emerged from the settling dust, calmly walking over to where the kit stay latched onto the body of the older pooka. Jack hadn't noticed him at first, the sly smile and the yellow eyes that stared at him from behind, the figure standing calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. Sensing a presence behind him, the small kit turned his head, the short fur of his face streaked damp from tears. He stared up at the tall figure with wide eyes, little nose sniffling as the kit trembled. He didn't know who this spirit was but perhaps he was here to help. Pitch's smile faded when the kit had looked at him and he looked rather disappointed. 

"Jack," He said quietly and the kits ears perked a little, surprised the spirit knew his name. Pitch's expression turned cold. "What have you done?" 

Jack's eyes widened and he gasped, more tears welling and slipping down his face as the kit squirmed out from under Aster's limp arm. He shook his head, ears dropped back in despair. His thumping practice...he'd been trying to wield magic he didn't understand. He'd caused this. "I...was just practicing...he tried to save me...I-it was an accident, I-I didn't mean for it to happen!" He whimpered, finding himself trying to explain to the stranger, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head to look hopelessly at Aster, his Papa still unmoving. Pitch drew closer, kneeling swiftly and reaching out a grey hand to pet comfortingly over the kit's ears. "Of course, of course you didn't!" He assured him in an invitingly warm voice. "No one...ever means for these things to happen..." Pitch continued and Jack found himself leaning back into the spirit's body, turning to him and seeking comfort in the one place he could find it at the moment. 

"But," Pitch added, looking down at him with a slightly colder tone and expression. "One of the last Pooka...and the Guardian of Hope is dead." He pointed out and Jack lifted his eyes to him, tiny paws clinging to his robes. Pitch gave him an accusing, scolding look. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive..." He pulled his hand away from Jack's head, retracting his comfort. Jack's eyes widened and he looked down again, trying to think through the building panic the young kit felt inside him. He held on tighter to Pitch, fresh tears escaping him. Pitch gasped then and Jack looked up with wide eyes, the kit trembling. Pitch wore a horrified expression and stared at the kit. "What will the guardians think?" He asked and Jack felt himself tremble more at the thought, the kit shaking in fear. Pitch soaked in every ounce of it, lapping up the energy as he played with his prey. 

Jack sniffed, feeling anxious and trapped. "W-what am I gonna do?" He whimpered, looking up to his sole source of comfort. Pitch's hand cupped the kit's chin and he leaned down. "Run away, Jack." He said seriously. The kit backed away from him, looking to Aster uncertainly. He didn't want to leave his Papa, but the Guardians would be so mad...

Pitch's voice captured Jack's attention again and he looked up at the spirit. "Run away and never return." He said, his tone serious and cold. Jack's eyes widened and he felt fear grip at his heart, his instincts telling him to run and run fast. He turned and fled, bounding away into the still settling dust. He looked over his shoulder once more, looking to his Papa as he ran but then continued on, running away through the ground up earth and started to scale the cliffside, trying to climb his way out. He had to get far away, he couldn't let the Guardians find him. He'd killed his Papa, he didn't deserve his family anymore. They could never forgive him for what he'd done. 

Pitch slowly stood to his full height, watching as the kit disappeared into the dust. He waited a moment, like a predator teasing its prey by giving them a headstart. He wanted this to last, he'd waited for this moment for a long time. To finally finish the job he'd started and kill the last of the Pooka. Several nightmares formed behind him, the mares whinnying and shifting on their hooves, awaiting orders from their master. Pitch sighed softly, taking his time to enjoy and savor the moment as an unsettling smirk spread over his cold expression. 

"Kill him."


End file.
